coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:VB1989
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:VB1989 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! David the Wavid (talk) 14:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Kate Oates You're a bit premature with your information about Kate Oates, since at this moment in time, Stuart Blackburn is still being credited as producer. Karen2310 (talk) 17:21, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Wouldn't that be understandable as it will be at least a few weeks until Kate's work actually get a credit? VB1989 (talk) 17:26, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Edit summaries Please could you leave an edit summary for every change you make on a page? Thank-you.Karen2310 (talk) 17:27, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Phelan I've changed the security level on this page now.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:20, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Images All of the images you've added have been resized to 200px - as they were originally. Some were majorly overdue an update, so thanks for that, although I'm not sure why there was a need to replace images on characters who've only been in the programme for six months or so. Pat Phelan's image has been changed too now. Please remember to add an edit summary for each and every edit you make - for example, on this batch, "image updated" would suffice! Thank-you. Karen2310 (talk) 16:45, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Edit summaries Once again, PLEASE start adding edit summaries to your changes. Thank you.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:19, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Izzy I've reduced the level of protection on the page again so that you can make the change yourself and any others you think are necessary to the same page. Could I ask you to take care with such matters in the future? If you think that we - I - came on a bit strong, we have had at least one complaint from an actor in the past about the picture we chose for them and, to be fair, they did point out that image is very important in their business!!--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 20:58, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Removing data Please stop removing data from pages because you can't find anything to support it. A case in point: Karen, one of our admins, put Carla and Paul's wedding as 1999 and she will have done that back in 2009 based on something she saw in an episode then. As Carla was in over 1000 episodes, you can't possibly have watched through them all to verify the fact.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 16:57, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :The Tony Gordon one came from wikipedia according to the edit summary at the time so I agree that that one is questionable!! I'll check that one with ITV.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 17:29, June 5, 2016 (UTC) ::No need JT - see the synopsis for Episode 6478 (26th January 2007). David (talk) 18:22, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Another reminder Yet another reminder, PLEASE leave edit summaries on every change you make to a page. Karen2310 (talk) 20:11, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Mr Griffin Thank-you for updating the article, but would you please leave all maintenance templates in place, as per the request on them? All templates have a message stating that they should only be removed by admin - this is so we can keep track of them. Once removed, we can't do so. Karen2310 (talk) 10:47, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Tense Please amend your additions to Sean Tully's page to the PAST TENSE!!. The first half is written in past - which is correct, but the latter half is written in the present tense. Karen2310 (talk) 18:30, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :And the same applies to your addition to Peter Barlow's page - half is written in the present tense again. Please rectify and keep this practice in mind. Karen2310 (talk) 20:47, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Templates Could you please leave the templates in place on the pages that you edit where they are already present? this is so we can keep track! Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 13:42, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Adding RoEs to the pages you editing please ♥ Hello, I am Lilly, I am wondering if you can START adding RoEs to pages you edit. :) Xox 16:32, October 17, 2017 (UTC)123lilly123louise123layla (talk) Emily Bishop As you can imagine, removing this character from the list of current characters is a very big move! I have reversed the change as more debate is required.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 14:49, October 19, 2017 (UTC) thanks mate for helping :) (Spice boys (talk) 12:17, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Headings Could you please refer to the discussion having already taken place on the talk page for Ronan Truman with regard to adding headings to guest characters? Thank you. Karen2310 (talk) 12:49, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Infobox edits The edits you made to Steve McDonald's page were wrong, none of the other infoboxes on this site are set up like that - check any other page, if you think this is a change that needs to be made... just strike up a discussion. Just because something is acceptable on Wikipedia doesn't mean it is here, and just because someone edits your work doesn't mean they're looking to undermine you. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 16:16, October 13, 2018 (UTC)